


Inspiring Dreams

by MsFaust



Series: Different Worlds, Different Crowns [12]
Category: Queen (Band), We Will Rock You - Elton/May/Taylor, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Dreams, Gen, Origin Story, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6982507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of strange dreams give Brian and Freddie something to think about.</p><p>Linked to <i>Bohemian Pretty Cure</i> and <i>Opening Act</i> (which are also written by me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspiring Dreams

"Everything alright, Brian dear?"

Brian looked up from the journal he'd been writing in. "Hmm?"

"You seem rather distracted this morning." Freddie scooted closer to Brian, peering over his shoulder. "What are you writing?"

"Well..." Brian thought for a moment, trying to figure out how to explain. "For the past couple of weeks, I've been having very strange dreams. I thought that maybe if I wrote them down, it might help somehow."

Freddie leaned over and took the journal from Brian. Flipping to the first page, he scanned the guitarist's writing.

"Hmm...interesting," he mused. "Cure Galileo and Cure Scaramouche?"

"That's what they call themselves," Brian shrugged. "I have no idea how they would know anything about Galileo. Or anything about Italy, for that matter."

"Looks rather gloomy at the start," Freddie muttered, continuing to read. "I certainly hope it ends well."

"Well, I don't think the story's over just yet," the guitarist answered. He put a hand to his chin in thought. "Hmm...maybe someday, I'll turn it into a book."

"Interesting idea." Freddie set the journal down and stood up. "Now, if you'll pardon me, I had a thought about some of the lyrics for a song I'm working on."


End file.
